


Stretch Out And Wait

by Midoki



Series: Attention: Teenagers. Read With Caution! [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Summer Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoki/pseuds/Midoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has finally agreed to go on a date with Hawke.</p><p>- In which Fenris and Hawke get to know each other even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch Out And Wait

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the next part. Lot's of fun!

This will be their official first date! Hawke is super excited.  
It's not even that different from what they usually do, only that they're calling it differently. Nonetheless, it is of significant meaning to Hawke.   
Until now, they only spend their time with talking, perhaps eating or gaming.  
This time, they're going to the cinema together.

Yes, it's cliché, yes, it's not creative at all. But it's reasonable because both of them want to see that particular movie. Two birds with one stone!

As he puts his portemonnaie in his pocket, he wonders if he is supposed to pay for Fenris' ticket. He asked him out after all!

"Where are you going?" his mother asks when he's about to leave the house. 

"To the cinema with Fenris," he calls back. He hasn't introduced him to his family yet, but he'd be surprised if his mum didn't have her suspicions.

"All right, stay safe and have fun, dear!"

 

 

Hawke thought about what to wear for one ridiculous second. Meaning, he's walking around like always.

That's why he's actually surprised to see that Fenris has dressed differently. It's subtle, barely noticeable - Hawke can't even really put a finger on it - until he notices that he's not all in black for today.

'It's only a purple t-shirt!' Hawke scolds himself and nearly chokes on the speed of his heartbeat.

"Hey," Fenris greets him. His look is cast downwards, bit he doesn't look uncomfortable. Hawke counts that as a win.

"Let's go in?"

"Yes."

 

 

Everything goes exceptionally well. They share a giant bag of popcorn and have an interesting conversation about their movie expectations.

When Hawke tries to sneak his arm around Fenris' shoulder during the film, the smaller jumps a bit. "Not okay?" Hawke asks immediately, not wanting to make Fenris uncomfortable.  
"It is. I'm just not used to it."   
Hawke feels like a warm oven when he rests his hand on his boyfriend's left shoulder.

 

 

They are standing in front of Fenris' house. "Thanks for today," he says. Hawle happily shakes his head. "No problem at all, it was lots of fun."

"Does that mean we're... actually dating? As in boyfriends?"

"I guess."

They linger.

Is this the part where you're supposed to kiss your date goodnight? How can you pull that off out of the blue? Hawke fidgets, yet doesn't exactly want to leave things like this.

Fenris takes a step closer and the slowly, carefully hugs him. Hawke hugs back despite his heart's drum solo.

This is nice.

When Fenris pulls back, Hawke starts to panic. "I hope that was okay, I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"It's fine," Fenris reassures him.  
"See you tomorrow."

And with a fist bump against his shoulder, Fenris turns around and enters his house.

Hawke watches in silent awe.

 

 

Fenris is truly content. He can say that for once. Things have not really changed, except that they have. They are still going to school together, still ocasionally discuss music and games, and they still like spending time with each other.

He feels comfortable holding his hand and hugging him. Seeing as that has never been the case with anyone, that's a major step forward in the history of his social activities.

Luckily enough, Hawke doesn't focus too much on the physical aspect of their relationship. He certainly likes it, but he's never demanding.  
Accepting.

It's a bit strange to shift from friends to lovers, he supposes. They take it slow and don't rush anything. Fenris appreciates that a lot.

Who knows what the future will bring?

 

 

He has never believed in that Disney fairytale bullshit. Having a boyfriend is not the fulfillment of your life, nor is it your end goal or highest achievement.  
Still, it's a nice add-on.

Sometimes, he is afraid that he isn't able to properly reciprocate all the feelings. Are relationships really like in the movies?

This thing they have is important regardless. Despite his own doubts, he'll cherish it.

 

 

Summer holidays have arrived. "We should do something together!" Isabella proposes.  
"Maybe go camping or something?"

Everybody agrees that it's a good idea.

"It'll be like a little lgbt+ camp!" Merrill cheers. "Only that there are some straight people, too, but it's okay because they're our friends!"

"Well, technically it should probably be called differently. Because bi people don't exist, you know," Anders jokes drily.

Isabella adds "It's okay. Don't you know that Hawke and Fenris are currently in their 'gay phase'?"

Both of them break into laughter.

 

 

"What do you think about the camp?" Hawke asks while shoveling giant spoons of ice cream with strawberries into his mouth.

"It's cool, I guess," Fenris answers. He picks up every strawberry in his own bowl, carefully balancing them on the small spoon in his hand, and deposits them on top of Hawke's ice cream mountain.

"I was wondering... because of the tent. Should we share one?"

Upon Fenris confused look which seems admittedly pissed off - he was born with a resting bitchface, okay? - Hawke quickly adds "It's also okay if you want your own! That's why I'm asking. I don't mind."

Fenris frowns. He knows exactly why his boyfriend is asking.

Over the last few weeks, Fenris has been a bit distant, especially when it comes to physical contact. He can't even quite explain it, but somehow... he wasn't confortable with touching. He just needed a break of all those relationship responsibilities, enduring skinship being one of them.

Fenris doesn't do anything he's not comfortable with. And while he really doesn't mind it when Hawke seeks physical attention, he feels like he can't give that to him all the time.

He needs his space.

Why does everyone measure how much you like soneone by the amount of touching? Because even if he was forbidden to touch Hawke at all, he would still care about him. 

Which brings him back to the current question.

"I... don't know yet," he says.

Hawke is disappointed . You can tell by the way his lips stretch into a forced smile. "No problem at all!" He repeats.

Fenris doesn't know how to convey his thoughts, so he stays silent.

 

 

They have found a nearby location to camp. Aveline and Donnic, dubbed the inofficial parents if the lot, help everyone with their tents. Isabella and Merrill prepare dinner while Anders, Varric, Fenris and Hawke are trying to start a bonfire.

The day is long.

Even when the night arrives, happy laughter can still be heard. It will become one of Hawke's favourite memories.

 

 

In the end, Fenris has decided it would be okay for him to share a tent with Hawke.

He changes his opinion when he wakes up in the early morning, woken up by a nightmare.

His breathing is ragged, his hands jittery. He needs space, he needs to get out of here. Clumsily, he crawls out of the sticky tent.

When outside, the first thing he does is to take a deep breath.   
'Remember to breath.'  
It smells like campfire, grilled meat and forest.

Just when he has successfully reduced his breath to semi-normal, he hears something rustling behind him.  
It's Hawke.

'No,' is Fenris' first thought. 'Leave me alone. I need to be alone.'

"Everything alright?" Hawke asks. He is concerned, of course. Fenris can be lucky to have such a concerned boyfriend. Still, he feels like Hawke has invaded his personal space.

He nods. "I'm good."

Hawke studies his face for a moment. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, but could it be that... something is bothering you? Because you're very distant. That's okay of course, I just keep wondering if I've done something to upset you?"

Fenris shakes his head.

"Then... it is normal for you to be on your own? You need alone time?"

"Every once in a while," Fenris truthfully answers.

"So I've done nothing wrong?"

"Nothing."

Hawke seems very relieved upon that answer. "Okay," he answers, "then I'll leave you alone. Good night!"  
And disappears into the tent again.

Fenris really doesn't know how he deserves Hawke.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments of any length are happily welcomed!


End file.
